


Temptation

by Kispexi2



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-20
Updated: 2008-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kispexi2/pseuds/Kispexi2





	Temptation

"Try this – it's good!"

"I told you - I just want salt."

"But-"

"Leave it, monkey. Sanzo's got no frickin' tastebuds, that's his trouble."

Sanzo opened his mouth, then shut it again. He had plenty of tastebuds, thanks very much, and all of them in perfect working order, but it was no business of the kappa's if he chose not to indulge them. Sanzo could taste sweet and sour, sharp and creamy as well as anyone. Probably better. The last time he'd tasted pork, he'd craved it for weeks. And he could still remember the time, years ago, when Goku had handed him a fresh peach, stolen from the temple orchard. The fragrant juiciness, the way the skin had yielded to his teeth, the texture of the flesh against his tongue ... it had haunted him for years.

"Are ya sure?" Goku checked, already withdrawing the pink curl of prawn he'd been offering mere seconds ago.

"Yes, I damn well am!" Sanzo hissed, through clenched teeth. "Now leave me alone!"


End file.
